


Ballet Class

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Protectiveness, Pure, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “I swore I’d never go back and I meant it.”“Fine.” Yuri glared and stamped his foot, but Otabek didn’t budge. “Whatever.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I kept thinking about [this](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/154514907780/i-bet-you-5-that-yurio-can-get-otabek-to-go-to-a).  
> Set a few years in the future.
> 
> Unbeta’d.  Please enjoy~

“Beka.”

“I said no.”

“Not really. You didn’t actually-”

“Well, I meant no.”

They were at a standoff.  Yuri narrowed his eyes - the eyes of a soldier, he might add - and stared at the man across from him.  A man whose equally intense gaze was unwavering.

It was a battle of wills.  Neither backing down nor showing any sign of weakness.  Though one had a time limit and, because of that, he broke early.

“Beka.” Yuri stepped closer, his eyes softening, if only a little.  “Just one class?”

“That won’t work on me,” Otabek replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t give puppy eyes well, Yura.”

“I wasn’t giving-” Yuri growled, running a hand through his hair. “Just come to the damn class.” Then he paused, pushing his bangs from his eyes and smirking. “It’ll help you with your little flexibility problem.”

“I don’t have a flex-” but Otabek stopped, realizing he’d taken the bait. “I swore I’d never go back and I meant it.”

“Fine.” Yuri glared and stamped his foot, but Otabek didn’t budge. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and stomped over to their bedroom, ripping off his shirt and quickly changing out of his jeans and into a pair of tights.  He put on his leotard and slipped his oversized shirt back over his head.  Then he grabbed his sweatpants and walked back into the living room, intending to pull them on after he located his shoes.  But a voice stopped him.

“Is that what you always wear to your ballet classes?” Otabek asked, his normally stoic face showing surprise and, although Yuri wasn’t quite sure, it looked like he was blushing.

“Well, yeah.” Yuri held up his leopard print sweatpants. “I take these off when I get there.”

Otabek stood up, walked over to their shared room and, a moment later, reappeared wearing a loose-fitting tee and a pair of sweats.

“Beka, what...?”

But his boyfriend didn’t answer.  Instead, he opened the door to the hall closet and pulled out their helmets, pressing Yuri’s into his chest.  He reflexively wrapped his fingers around the helmet, turning wide eyes on the other man.

“Beka?”

“I’m going.”

Yuri raised his brows, but then smirked, his eyes narrowing playfully. “You mean you’re giving me a ride, right? Since you _already_ _said_ you weren’t going.” He waited, biting back a smile.  He wasn’t sure how, but he’d won.

“Aren’t you running late?” Otabek asked, grabbing his keys off of the counter.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Yuri stepped into his pants and slipped on his shoes before tucking the helmet under his arm and following his boyfriend out the door.

He’d celebrate his win later.  For now, they had a ballet class to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee.  I really like these two, so I thought I’d try writing them.  
> (Getting in some practice)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
